Broken Ones
by Karla Colt
Summary: AU. Albus is bullied for being different. But they don't know his secret. So when he makes a friend, the friend wants to know his secret. But what happens when he finds out. This story was inspired by Shrek and Tangled in a way. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**i do not own harry potter. And this story is inspired by shrek and tandled in a way. They are not in it.**

* * *

"What's wrong with me, dad?" Such an innocent question that had a disturbing answer.

"Nothing," Harry assured his son, Albus. At least, to him, nothing was wrong with Albus. But that's a bit different with the world.

The wizarding world can accept so many things after the Battle of Hogwarts. But one thing that can't be change is prejudice against creatures. Albus was born like a normal wizard but he never showed any magic unless it really mattered. Like that time he was four and he levitated his sister after she fell down the stairs in the house. Or how he managed to regrow all of Neville's plants after an accident fire got out of hand from James when he was eight. But that's not what made him different. A gene that skipped through generations stopped at him, turning him into an enfield made him different. Apparently, his family had fight long ago and lost, cursing them to turn into a enfield at night. The enfield was a creature that have the head of a fox, forelegs like an eagle's talons, the chest of a greyhound, the body of a lion, the hindquarters and tail of a wolf. It skipped James and Lily and landed on Albus.

When he entered Hogwarts, the headmistress, Professor McGonagall was immediately alerted at Albus' **problem**. So she assigned him his own room, giving him three rule to follow.

1 - Be in the dorm before sunset.

2 - Don't have or go to any sleepovers, parties, etc.

3 - Do NOT tell ANYONE this secret.

The rules were exactly the rules he followed before Hogwarts. Harry always told Albus to go to his room at sunset. To always lock the doors and cover the windows. He never let him go to a sleepover and if they went to a party, always left before the sun started setting. And he always told Albus never to tell anyone. And Harry meant **NO ONE**. Not James. Not Lily. His mother, Ginny didn't even know about the curse. Harry never told the Wesley family and somehow hid it from Hermione too. Only he, Harry, Headmistress McGonagall and Teddy.

Teddy knew because he found Harry with him as an enfield one night. Harry made him swear on his magic not to tell anyone.

So when Albus went to Hogwarts, he thought this could be a new start but he was terribly mistaking.

First, he was sorted into Slytherin. Not bad. But when he got his own dorm, that's when the bullying started. Every single house bullied him, even Slytherin. When he wasn't being bullied, he was ignored. He had no friends. James and Lily certainly didn't talk to him, mostly because Albus was the one his father kept most of his attention on, not batting an eyelid in their direction. The teachers didn't know of his problem so they didn't help, thinking, just like the students, that Harry Potter was just spoiling his _favorite _son.

His cousins thought like that too.

Headmistress McGonagall tried to help but couldn't do much in order to not show favoritism.

Albus knew his father was trying to do what's best to protect him, but sometimes, it was overwhelming. Every night he would look out a crack through the window in his dorm and wish upon a star just for a friend. A human friend. That wasn't his god brother. Don't get him wrong, he loved Teddy like a brother but he wanted someone his own age and not in anyway related to him.

So on his birthday, he'd always ask his dad what's wrong with him and his dad always tried to reassure him nothing was wrong.

Now if only that were true.


	2. 1

**i dont own see harry potter. This story is inspired by shrek and tangled in a way. They are not in it.**

* * *

Albus woke up in the morning, sore from last night. He always was. Ever since he could remember, he always changed into a enfield at night. While it gave him some tendencies like, eating very rare meat, sniffing for danger, or hearing something far away, it made him different. He didn't understand why people wouldn't hear him out. Even his siblings or cousins wouldn't listen to him.

He should be used to it. It has been seven years since it started. Seven years since he entered Hogwarts, not knowing he was walking to his death.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit. But still. They never gave him a break. Never enjoyed life. All he's practically known is his room. The only time he's out of his room is to go to classes here at Hogwarts. But its not really fun since he's being bullied and all. The teachers didn't even seem to care.

But he's learned to live with it. Not that he likes it. But it helped him become better in stuff, like magic, of course, drawing, cooking, writing, playing music, you know, cool stuff like that. It's become manageable.

He still moping on the red couch in the living room that he didn't notice Teddy sneak up on him.

"What're you thinking about now?" Teddy whispered in his ear.

Albus jumped, yelping in a high pitch voice. "When did you come in!?" He cleared his throat and asked in a deep voice. "I mean, what are doing here?"

Teddy beamed. "Just checking up on you for Harry."

"Did he say if I can go out in Hogsmeade?" Al asked, excited.

Teddy hesitated before answering. "Uh, yeah."

"So can I?" Al waited, patiently.

Teddy looked uncomfortable, shuffling his feet. "No." He watched as the sixteen year old boy's smile faded into a frown.

"No?" Al's shoulders dropped. "Why not?" He whined.

"Al, you know why."

"Yeah, I know." The boy rolled his eyes. "I might get manipulated or hurt or killed or worse, be thrown out of the wizarding world." He stated sarcastically. "I totally get it."

"No, you don't." Al looked up at Teddy. "I know you think we're punishing you, but think of what would happen if they figure out your secret, Al. The ministry, though what Harry's told me isn't so bad since his day, they would want to examine you. Experiment on you. They would want to see how you work, I guess you can say." Teddy's face is sincere. "Harry wouldn't forgive himself if something like that happened to you. And I wouldn't either. Headmistress McGonagall would grieve the most, seeing as your in her school and she didn't protect you. You have people who love you and don't want you hurt."

But Al couldn't keep himself from saying a word very long. "Yeah, three." Teddy was hurt by the sarcasm but he kept talking. "No one would grieve for me. Actually, I don't think they'd really care. Wanna know why? Because they don't know about me. Everyone here at Hogwarts hate me. They seriously hate me. They think that the _oh so famous _Harry Potter is spoiling his **favorite **son who should be knocked down a couple of pegs."

"But you're not-"

Al interrupted. "Do they know that? No!" He was panting heavily after his speech. "In fact, I think that they'd celebrate over my death."

"Don't speak like that," Teddy said sternly.

"Teddy, it's true. I just want to be normal." Albus sat down and wiped at the tears that ran down his face without him noticing.

"Normal is pretty overrated, you know." Teddy joined to sit beside him. "Boring actually."

"I'd rather be boring than different." Al stated.

Teddy bumped his shoulder against Al's, grinning. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Parties, friends, family, lovers, you know, all that cool stuff." He absently said.

Teddy sighed. "I'm sorry, Al." He felt rather than saw Al shrug. "Besides, we can have a party here. And you have Harry as family and me as a friend."

"What about a lover?" Al asked.

"Well, I'm currently single." He laughed at Al's look of disgust and laughed harder when Al scooted away from him.

"Ugh," Al complained. "I don't want to date you. Heck, I wouldn't date you even if you were the last person on earth."

Teddy looked offended. "Harsh. You wound me." He held his chest dramatically as if he got shot.

Al laughed. Teddy stayed for a couple more hours before leaving.

Before he left, he said, "I know that you feel left out and while I might not understand it to your extent, I do know that someone will come and save you. And that someone will make you feel perfect, better than what you felt about yourself."

"Thank you." Al really appreciated the words but he highly doubt that someone would want him, love him.

Teddy hesitated before asking, "Promise me that when they come, you'll take that chance."

"Okay."

"No, not okay. I promise." Teddy was begging Al to say the words.

"Fine," Al huffed. "I promise on my magic that I will take that chance when someone comes to save me, so mote it be. Happy?"

"Extremely." Teddy left, leaving Al alone in his dorm once again.

"And alone again," Al spoke to no one. He stared at the door where Teddy left. He sighed. Maybe he hope just a little bit in Teddy's words that someone just might come and save him. "But when will that be?" He mumbled to himself, receiving silence as his answer.

* * *

**i went to see the The Fault in Our Stars at midnight. A couple of hours before my finals. So good.**


	3. 2

Scorpius is the most popular person in Hogwarts. Though he is in Slytherin, everyone knows his name, whether it be classmates, enemies, professors, lovers or students in different years. He's most famous for being a playboy. He hooked up with almost everyone at Hogwarts. His only rule, though, is...

"No."

"But why not, Scor?" Louis Weasley, Scorpius' best friend whined.

"Because it's stupid," Scor deadpanned. "Besides, he's your cousin." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat on the armchair in the Slytherin common room.

"Yes," Louis stated. "But apparently, there some kind of rule to not be nice to Albus."

"So why do you need me?" Scor was curious as to why he was needed in the very stupid and ridiculous plan.

"Because," Louis said as if it's obvious. "Since I can't talk to him, and you can, I need you to become **buddy buddy **with him and then introduce him to me so then I can finally talk to him and he can become part of the family once again." Louis waved his arms to emphasize his point, smacking a couple of people to where they caught the hint to leave.

Scor raised an eyebrow. "And what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Oh, he does." Louis thought for a second. "Well, actually, I think he'll just about talk to anyone who wants to be his friend."

"What's in it for me?" Scor asked.

"You get to date him?" Louis joked. Scor scowled at his humor.

"No. You know my rule."

"Yeah, yeah." Louis waved it off as nothing. "The no dating policy." Louis shrugged. "How about you can take his V-card?"

"Are you serious?" Scor questioned his best friend mentality. "You're willing to bargain your cousin's virginity just to get him apart of the family again."

Louis looked sheepish. "What? It's not like anyone else is going to take it."

Scor shook his head. "You have such little faith in your cousin. I don't know who to feel sorry for; you or him."

Louis smiled. "So, is that a yes?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Scor asked, trying to find a way out.

"Other than the fact that I can't talk to him, you can actually stand the bullying that will most likely come with it since you know, he's bullied." At Scor's disbelief look, he encouraged him. "Don't worry. Since James graduated, it's not that bad."

Scor shook his head. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope." Louis grinned as Scor sighed. "And if you do date him-"

Scor glared. "I won't."

"But if you do," Louis said. "I give you my blessing."

"And why would I need your blessing?" Scor asked, laying down on the couch. "You already gave me permission to take his virginity."

"Yes, but you might fall in love."

Louis' face fell when Scor laugh humorlessly. "Highly doubtful."

"You never know."

"Louis, you know me," Scor explained. "You know why I can't fall in love. Why I won't."

Louis smiled. "Today."

"What?"

Louis stated. "You start today. The sooner we do this, the sooner he's part of the family and the sooner you fall in love and we truly become brothers."

"You have this all plan out, don't you?"

"Yep."

Scor sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you, Scor." Louis replied, sweetly.

Scor glared at him. "Shut up."

As he put an arm over his eyes, he thought _Today's gonna be a long day._


	4. 3

Albus sat in the library that Saturday morning, wearing black pants and a button-up shirt, staring out the window, watching the other students go to Hogsmeade. He sighed. It hasn't even been a week in school and he's already been to the Hospital Wing four times. He sometimes wishes he can go to Hogsmeade if only to get away from school once in a while, but knowing his father, Harry would never let him. He even gave the Marauder's map and invisibility cloak to James, who, instead of passing it down to Albus, skipped him and gave it to Lily. He exhaled through his nose, looking down at the open book in front of him. Hogwarts, A History.

He remembers the first time he's read it. It was when he was five. His Aunt Hermione gave it to him for his birthday that year. It was his first book he actually read on his own. It's kinda like his safe haven, in a way. When his siblings were mean to him or his cousins wouldn't talk to him, he'd just read and read and read, getting lost into the pages. His room is full of books, all that which he read at least twice, but this book made him remember when he was accepted by his family. This book was given to him when James and Lily didn't bully him or when his cousins didn't ignore him. When his mom hugged him, his aunts and uncles smiled at him.

_But,_ he supposed. _It was my fault. _If he never turned into an enfield, he would've been accepted within his family. His dad though, says it saved his life because apparently, being half-fox and half-wolf helped him. He heard the story many of times, different versions of it by his relatives. But this is what he remembers.

It happened a couple of weeks after he turned five. He turned into an enfield before, but no one suspected he was different. Until he did something stupid and went into the woods near the Burrow. Alone. He saw a fox, hurt and alone and went to help it out. His parents say it was accidental magic that happened, but he didn't think so. When he put his small hands on the wound where the fox had been hurt, he didn't have strong emotions that accidental magic needs to have. No, instead he just thought, _I want you to be healed. _A bright light erupted from his hands and healed the fox, just like he wanted.

But a wolf was nearby. Apparently, it smelled the blood from the wound before he healed it. Hearing the growl, he turned around and saw a gray wolf, stalking towards him. His eyes went wide, not with fear, but more with curiosity. He held out his hand towards him, watching the wolf as it bared its teeth at him. He thought at first it was going to bite him but instead, it just reached up its head to where it fit under his palm.

His relatives found him like that, playing with the fox and the wolf. He didn't notice them so it took him by surprise when his mum went to pick him up.

It happened so fast, he thought he'd imagined it. When his mother barely touch him, the wolf attacked. Leaping at her, it scratched her face, leaving four claw marks from her right temple down to her chin. His father whipped out his wand and hexed the wolf off. Aunt Hermione went up to help his mother, while his father, Uncle Ron and Uncle George had the wands at the wolf, the rest trying to keep the children away from the animals.

He ran up to the wolf, shielding it away from the wands, begging them not to harm it. Harry reluctantly agreed and Uncle George followed. Uncle Ron though, disagreed and stated that an animal that attacked his family should be killed. 'What if it attacks again?' He asked.

Albus stared at his father, turning to look at the wolf when he felt something sticky under his hands. 'Daddy, he's hurts! Help him!' He begged his father to help the wolf. Uncle Ron though, took a step back and stared at Harry, accusingly.

'You're willing to help the wolf? The one that almost killed your wife?'

Albus knows now that that was a question formed into which side are you going to take? Harry said the one thing that destroyed the friendship without hesitation. 'Don't exaggerate, Ron. She's fine.'

Albus watched as his father came and healed the wolf. He also saw the exchange of looks Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione sent to each other, the way his mother's eyes grew wide as she watched her husband heal the very thing that attacked her just because her son asked him to, the look of bewilderment and hate on James' face as he held his sister closer to him. He didn't know it then but this is the time that fate decided to mess his life up. To lose not only his family but his purpose in life.

He sees the way people look at him, hears what they say. He's not stupid. But he never considers suicide. One, for his father, Teddy and Headmistress McGonagall. And two, because he still has that tiny little hope that someone just might accept him for him.

Albus was thrown out of his thoughts and back to reality when a book slammed against the table he sitting at. He glances up and sees Scorpius Malfoy. Okay, so Scorpius was never exactly mean to him but he wasn't nice either. He was neutral, you could say. He ignored Albus, never laughing when people bullied him but he never tried to stopped it either. He'd just go on in life, hooking up with people and dumping them faster than you can say **Quidditch**.

Albus rose his eyebrows at him when he didn't leave. "Yes?" He finally asked.

Scorpius grinned. "Hello."

Albus waited for a moment, and when it was obvious he wasn't going to leave, he asked, "What do you want?"

Scorpius frowned. "Can't I say hello to a classmate that's in some of my classes."

"I'm in all of your classes," Albus deadpanned.

Scorpius mouthed _Oh_. He asked instead, "Can I sit here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Albus rose an eyebrow at him. "Because it's taken."

"For who? You got no friends." He must have realized that that was the wrong thing to say because Albus went back to reading, ignoring him as he took a seat. "Hey, look, I just want to be friends."

Albus snorted.

"What? What's so funny?"

Albus looked up and stared at him. "Remember the last time I asked you that?" Scorpius nodded. "Then you must remember what you said, right?" Judging by his look and the way his eyes looked down, he must have remembered.

Albus was just a first year, ready for Hogwarts, thinking his life would change, he got on the train and searched for an empty compartment. All of them were full so when he saw one with just one person in it, he jumped at the opportunity to make a friend. He knocked then opened the compartment door and asked, pointing to an empty seat, 'May I sit here?'

'No.'

He was confused. 'Why not?'

'Because it's taken.'

Albus stared, curious at the blonde-haired boy. 'By who?'

'My friends.' His answers were always so short and simple.

'Can I be your friend?'

That was the first time the boy looked up. 'No.'

'Why not?' Albus was starting to get annoyed of this boy.

'Because a Malfoy never make friends who are wimps.'

It shouldn't have hurt him. James called him worse names. But somehow, it did. So he left.

But as Albus watches Scorpius now, he doesn't feel the hate and resentment he thought he'd feel. No, he feels indifference. Just like Scorpius felt to him all those years.

"I'm sorry," he heard Scorpius whisper.

"Who set you up?" He asked.

Scorpius looked up. "What?"

"Who dared you to become friends with me? What bet did you make? What's the prize?" Albus asked him all these questions, hoping to catch him in the act.

"No one." Scorpius said. "No one dared me to. I'm not like them. I never bullied you."

"Well, you never stopped them either."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius repeated.

Albus stood up and put his book back into his book bag. "Sorry doesn't make up for seven years of indifference." He quickly walked out of the library.


	5. note

I'm doing summer school guys for credit advancement so its gonna take longer for me to update so I decided I'm going to update every Friday so that I have a whole week to get the chapter.


End file.
